My Ciderella Story Has Taken Its Turn
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: An Itachi Oneshot...using the general Cinderella story as an idea


He was the most popular teen around, everybody wanted him. She was an average teen until her father died and her step-mother took control, she went from average to slave-like maid servant. In her mind she believed she was living a life just like Cinderella and that one day a prince will come rescue her from the wrath of her step-mother and step-sisters.

He was downtown to pick up some herbs for his mother when he first saw her, really saw her; he was taken away at first glance. She was so beautiful no one could compare, he wondered why he never noticed her before.

She was picking up some fruit in the local downtown market when he saw her; she never knew he was near. She turned around after buying her fruit and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry sir" she replied helping him pick up his things "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Bitch these were expensive and now they're ruined" he snatched his things from her

"You're going to have to re-pay me."

"I'm sorry sir; I have no money left on me. If you would allow me to run home I'd be more then happy to re-pay you."

The man didn't like her answer, he went to punch her. The teen thought she wasn't paying attention and went to go help but she surprised him. She side-stepped the man's attack gracefully, he stumbled and tried again but she dodged again.

"MARIA!"

She grimaced and turned to the voice.

"You called Cathy?" she asked.

"Mother wants you home right away" the girl ordered.

"Mother won't be happy knowing you were fighting" Cathy's twin smirked.

They caught a glimpse of the teen thinking he was looking at them.

"ITACHI!" they called in unison.

The girl they called Maria turned around; her basket of fruit was now half empty. He walked up to her, Cathy and her twin; Cally pushed Maria behind them.

"Itachi, we're having a birthday ball tonight" Cally flirted.

"Is she going to be there?" he gestured to Maria.

"Unfortunately" Cathy sighed.

"Then I'll see you tonight" he smiled his heart throbbing smile toward her before leaving.

"He was laughing at you Maria" Cathy teased.

"He's going to come to our ball to tease you" Cally continued.

She sighed and went home with Cally and Cathy gossiping behind her. Her step-mother decided to make her the personal servant of Cally and Cathy that night. It might have been their birthday but no one wanted to come near them as usual, and also like usual they blamed her and sent her off. Itachi came to the ball and immediately tried to search for Maria; he finally found her tending the garden.

"I saw you defend yourself downtown" he said walking up to her.

She jumped and turned to him, a soft blush caressing her cheeks.

"You were really graceful."

"Thank you."

"My name is Itachi. I don't believe we've met before."

"Yes we have, multiple times."

"I don't recall" he paused to put a strand of her hair behind her ear "I would remember such a beautiful person."

She gave a small smile "My name is Maria."

"I know you can dodge and probably defend, but can you attack?"

He backed away as she tried to attack him. He smirked grabbing her fist. He lowered it as he walked behind her, his hands trailed up her arms and rested on her shoulders.

"You're too tense" he whispered massaging her shoulders "You need to loosen up."

When she wasn't as tense his hands trailed down her arm forming a fist around hers. Gently he lifted her arm and made a punching movement.

"If your opponent dodges to the opposite direction, pivot on your foot to kick them."

He backed away so she could do so; he approached to lift her leg just a little higher. He let go and she put her leg down to stand in front of him then bowed.

"Thank you for teaching me the proper way to attack Itachi."

"There is no proper way, just some ways are better then others" he cupped her chin and lifted her head so their eyes met "There is a better way to thank me."

He leaned in to kiss her. She stood up straight wrapping her arms around his neck. He licked her bottom lip asking entrance, she allowed it; he explored her mouth as his arms went around her waist. He pulled away and smiled, she blushed.

"You really are beautiful Maria, like a princess."

"My Cinderella story has taken its turn."

"Then Princess Cinderella, would you care to be mine and only mine?"

She smiled; a large smile and kissed him. Maria had found her prince, since she and Itachi started dating her step-mother turned from evil to nice since his family was rich. Her step-sisters were very jealous and tried to break them apart. Itachi and Maria loved each other too much to be separated.


End file.
